


Highlight to my Low Life.

by kittysneaker



Category: Sweet Home (Manhwa)
Genre: AU when Hyun and Hyuk meet when they were in highschool, AU where the apocalypse didnt happen, Angst, Bullying, F/M, Hurt and comfort, Hyuk and Hyun are friends, Hyuk meeting Hyun before the bullying happen, Hyun still struggle with self harm tho, Jisu and Jayhyun have crush on each other lmao, M/M, Slow Burn, angsty, eun aware of hyun's crush toward her brother and she try to match making them together, highschool kids in love, prob??, self harm warning, theres no monster, warning : suicide!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittysneaker/pseuds/kittysneaker
Summary: Au where hyun and hyuk meet under different circumstances, back then when they was in highschool, no monster, universe where the apocalypse didn't happen.
Relationships: Cha Hyun Su | Hyun Cha/Lee Eun Hyeok | Hyuk Lee (Sweet Home), IDK?? - Relationship, Jung Jae Heon | Jayhyun/Yoon Jisu (Sweet Home), More - Relationship, hyun cha/hyuk lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. characters summary.

**Author's Note:**

> Both Hyun and Hyuk are 18, and they went to same highschool. This took place a few months before the bullying happen and Hyun fall into victim of bullying and begin to self inflicted.

**Characters summary :**

  
**Name :** Hyun Cha  
 **Age :** 18  
 **Gender :** Male  
 **Height :** 169cm  
 **Occupation :** Highschool student

 **Name :** Hyuk Lee  
 **Age :** 18  
 **Gender ;** Male  
 **Height :** 175cm  
 **Occupation :** Highschool student, work part time at convenient store

 **Name :** Eun Lee  
 **Age :** 16  
 **Gender :** Female  
— Hyuk's little sister, she is 2 years younger than him. She find Hyuk is pretty annoying and embarrassing, however, she loves him and care for him deeply. Although Hyuk was adopted before their mother gave birth to Eun, they still had same mutual feeling toward each other as if they were blood related family. Eun won't admit it though.

 **Name :** Jisu Yoon  
 **Age :** 20  
 **Gender :** Female  
— Hyun's nextdoor neighborhood

 **Name :** Jayhun  
 **Age :** 21  
 **Gender :** Male  
— Hyun's and Jisu's neighbor, he live next to Jisu's, he and Hyun often stumbled into each other in the morning, they barely talk, but they show respect toward each other

» characters will be added more next time!!


	2. 01

#  ** Part 1 : **

  
He never liked being around people, he never planned to make any connection with anyone.  
  
What they think about him, or what he think about them, it doesn't matter.  
  
If he care for someone, if he show effort in making connection with someone, he knew they will left. Just like what his parents did to him when he was younger. Yes he was very happy and excited when he get the news that his mother was pregnant and she's gonna give birth to his little sister soon, but he didn't expect to get left behind by someone really important to him the moment he get to be an older brother. He still remember how cold the hospital tile feel and how he couldn't breathe properly that night, as he could only watch his dad breaking down while yelling his mom's name. His little sister however, crying too, while being held by his motionless mother's figure.  
  
He didn't sleep that night, he stayed up until the sun washed over his face the next morning, he could hear his little sister breathing next to him, and his dad's soft snore. When he turn to look at his dad's face and study his expression carefully, he can see dried tears and eyebags. Hyuk hug his legs closer to his chest, trying to block out the world around him. Usually this time, he would hear his mother's singing in the kitchen with her gentle voice. As sweet pancake and tasty bacons smell filled the air, he would sing along cheerfully and waited for his dad to woke up from his slumber, he would be singing along too with his raspy and sleepy voice.  
  
He would sit at the dining table while waiting for his mother to finished making their breakfast, his dad would walk past him with toothbrush in his mouth, and when he did, he would ruffle his hair and making his way toward the changing room. Being adults are always busy, and he always amazed how his parents would never neglected him, they would shower with love and praise whenever he achieved good grades in his class, they would kiss his cheek before they left to work and kiss him good night before he went to bed. He always look up to his both of his parents and wished to be a successful adult like them when he grow up, so that he could take care of the baby that slowly growing inside his mother's belly. He would play with her everyday, and teach her new things everyday, he would take her to the nearby park and teach her how to play the monkey bar. He would spend his entire life to make his little sister happy, whatever she wants, he gonna give it all.  
  
That's what he planned to do,  
  
  
  
To spend his entire life happily with both of his parents and his little sister, that his mother was gonna name her, Eun.  
  
  
It's a pretty name for a pretty girl. She even took after his mother's hair color and his father's eyes. She's the perfect child that resemblances both of his parents beauty and grace. Unlike him, he resemblances nothing.  
  
He was curious why did his parents choose him out of everyone else, he have no talents, he have no specialty, he have nothing. Hyuk is just a plain and boring child with weird attitude. He spend most of his time sitting alone under the shady tree when every kid at his age would running around playing tags, he would just sit and watch silently without having any desire to try to fit in. He's that kind of child that adults would whisper toward each other about how weird he behaving, unlike their 'normal' child.  
  
Hyuk is weird,  
He doesn't behave like everyone else, he doesn't stand out much. He's the face that would blend in with the background, yet he would stick out because he can't blend well enough.  
  
Yet his parents choose him out of everyone else. Out of every kid that try to get their attention on them. He was the chosen one, he was the perfect kid that his parents claim him to be.  
  
They treated him like he was meant something, they treated him like he had everything they wanted. A child. They wanted a child, and he was chosen to be their child. He have everything they wanted.  
  
After a few years of trying, his mother was finally being able to get pregnant. He was both delighted and also sad to receive the news that he was gonna get a younger sister. He was happy that he gonna be an older brother, however, he was sad and also worried that his parents will left him once his sister were born. After all, he had no blood connection to them to begin with.  
  
It's took him a couple weeks to overcome the fear that they will leave him, and more forehead kisses and comfort words from both of his parents.  
  
They loved him despite everything, and to them, family isn't about blood related, it's about how you feel towards each other and how you would die for them.  
  


#  **━━━━━━━**

"I'm home."  
  
Hyuk said quietly as he entered the room he manage to rent, thanks to the cash he make while working part time job. He was surprised to see his redhead sister was cooking something in the kitchen, before turning to greet him.  
  
"Welcome back." Eun say, she stare at him for seconds before added and pitching the bridge of her nose. "Don't forget to take off your shoes and place it inside the drawer, your socks stink."  
Hyuk blink at her before let out soft chuckle as response, he walk pass her toward the drawer. He open the drawer door halfway before asked,  
  
"What are you making by the way?" Eyes not leaving the drawer as he arrange his shoes and his socks neatly,  
  
"Poison." Eun replied nonchalant,  
  
Hyuk let out snort, "No seriously, what are you making?"  
  
The redhead girl pout and stomp on her feet, she look more embarrassed than angry. "Urgh, come here and look it for yourself!"  
  
Hyuk close the drawer before him and make his way toward his little sister, leaning in before his mouth gap open. His eyes widen, amazed, He let out loud gasp and wave his hands in the air, "Woah, Kimchi Stew? Seriously? You make this yourself?"  
He had to admit, for someone doesn't cook often nor step their feet into their kitchen often, Eun was kinda impressive.  
  
Eun pout at him for being too overly dramatic and begin to stir faster than before. After all, it's only simple food that doesn't worth his reaction. Hyuk's mouth watering at the sight of the fresh brewing vegetables and fishcakes in front of him.  
  
"It's not a big deal, it just a kimchi stew." The redhead girl said, she try to sound humble, yet her body language and face expression gave it away.  
  
Hyuk offered her a smile and asked, "Well, can I have a taste?"  
  
Eun nodded and shoved the ladle toward Hyuk's chest before place her hand on her waist,  
  
Taking small amount of the simmer liquid, Hyuk gave it a couple blow before slurping on it carefully, closing his eyes as if the taste will change if he did the otherwise. "Hm." He hummed softly,  
  
"Hm?" Eun encourage him, she look curious and also worried, anxiously waiting for her older brother's opinion on her cooking.  
  
Once Hyuk finished the soup off the ladle, he let out delighted sigh and turn to give Eun a thumb up, "It taste good."  
  
Eun's eyes light up at the compliment and jump a little out of excitement. "Wait, really??"  
  
Hyuk nodded, he give the Kimchi stew a few couple stir before turn off the fire,  
he open his mouth to say something but decided that keep it to himself when he turn to look at the redhead, only to find Eun look like she's mentally giving herself praise, her hand turn into a fist shape and she waving it slightly in the air,  
  
_'Well yeah, but it's kinda burnt and plain, I think you should add a little bit of chilly paste'_  
  
  
_'But she tried her best, and it's still taste good , hum?'_  
  
_'Yeah.'_  
  
  
"Thank you for the meal, Eun." Hyuk said with small grin,  
  
  


**━━━━━━━**

  
  
"Is it true that you'll be changing school tomorrow?" Eun suddenly ask out of blue, she had her chopsticks wrapped around her lips as she speak.  
  
Hyuk looked up from his bowl and crooked his head to side before replied,  
  
"Well..yeah. It seem like, it's a great choice since I get to choose the course I want there."  
  
Eun nodded, she reach down to take the fish cake from the warm pot in front of her before shot him another question, "Are you happy about it?"  
  
Receiving her question, Hyuk raised his eyebrows and snickers,  
  
"Are you worried that your brother will get bullied?" He poke Eun's chopsticks with his chopsticks,  
  
Eun's cheek burnt slightly before she huff in response, "That's not— no! I mean, kinda..but, I don't think that's the problem."  
Eun shove Hyuk's chopsticks to side with her chopsticks and went for the carrot instead, she stopped for a second before raise her head to look at her brother's face.  
  
Hyuk had his casual sinister smile on, that one smile that Eun slowly realized, had meaning underneath it. She frowned,  
  
"Hm, then," Hyuk said, he went for the fishcakes and shove it into his mouth, munching on it before added more, "You know the usual."  
  
"Are you going to make friends this time?" Eun asked, sound hopeful.  
  
Hyuk stopped munching on his food for seconds before went for another fishcakes, completely ignoring his little sister who had worried expression in front of him.  
  
"Hyuk.." Eun said, trailing off,  
  
  
Seeing the redhead mood changed, Hyuk try to offered her a comfort smile, knowing her, she would buy it. "It's alright." He said, "I will try it this time."  
  
Eun's chopsticks shook slightly, she pout and turn to look at Hyuk with worried eyes, "You will?"  
  
Hyuk nodded, "Of course I will, you're worried over nothing, sis."  
  
Eun puff her mouth before continue digging into the pot, "Hmph."  
  


#  **━━━━━━━**

  


"This is Hyuk Lee, He just moved from Kyunggi High." The middle aged man, also known as Mr Wook, their homeroom teacher said. He turn toward Hyuk and pat his shoulder. "Lee, Please introduce yourself to the class."

Hyuk raise his head from the concrete floor beneath him, he had practice this before. 

He don't need to act all friendly and bright, he just had to introduce himself boringly, make everyone lose interest toward him. Say something stupid too if it's mean to have everyone erase his name off their 'friends' list.

"My name is Hyuk Lee." He said, he stopped a few couple sentence, not looking at anyone aside from the flapping white curtains at the back of the classroom. "I hope we'll get along."

He can hear people muttering and exchange words about ' _let's get along_ ' and ' _I like his grey hair, he look mysterious._ ', he only look foward with practiced smile, he'll be fine. He'll make it quick.  
Sooner or later, he'll became the face of the crowds. Disappear within light, blend in with the background and stick out because he couldn't blend well enough.

"You can sit behind him over there." Mr Wook said, pointing toward the backseat of the classroom, next to the window. In front of his seat, a guy with black hair waving energetically at him.

"Over here!" He said cheerfully,

Hyuk nodded and mutter a thanks before making his way toward his seat, almost ignoring the voices around him and the way people smiling at him. They're just sea of people that pretend to be nice to him, to be his friends, to get on his sleeves and leave stains.

If it's what they want, then Hyuk will play along too. Pretending.

Hyuk place his bag on the table before flop down onto his seat. The black haired male who sit in front of him suddenly turn his seat toward him so they could face each other, gave him bright smile and offered him a hand.

Hyuk staring at his hand before look up to him, confused.

"My name is Hyun, nice to meet you." He said, "I guess we're neighbor now."

Hyuk hesitate to shook his hand but he did anyway, slowly, he link his hand together with the male called _Hyun_ , and noticed how warm his hand feel.

"Hyuk." he replied, "Yeah, i guess."

Hyun nodded and gave him another cheerful smile,

_Why do he smile so much._

"As the class monitor, I will give you tour around the school during the recess, is that cool to you?" Hyun asked, he still have the bright smile on his face. The smile that somehow, slowly getting on Hyuk's nerve.

  
"Yeah, I would appreciate that." Hyuk replied, giving him faint smile in return.

Hyun beam at his respond, puffing his chest, "My pleasure, man."

_Why do you smile so much._

He can hear Hyun say something about their teacher, about Mr Wook's funny attitude, about the school and how it's very rare to see student from Kyunggi High transferred from their school, Hyuk pretend to be listening to whatever Hyun was saying, muttered " _oh really?_ " and " _Oh._ " here and there so he doesn't came out as rude. His head goes auto pilot and he let everything faded around him, the only thing he could make out was Hyun's cheery tone.


End file.
